1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in methods and apparatus for attaching strain sensing elements to substrates so as to reduce strain transfer to the sensing elements.
2. The Prior Art
In certain applications, it is desirable to reduce the strain transfer from a substrate such as a shaft to a strain sensing element attached thereto in order to ensure that joint lines of the sensor package housing the sensor element to the substrate are kept within their elastic limit and to ensure that the sensor element operates within its optimum operating range and the like. The prior art approach to achieving such reduction is to increase the size of the substrate, for example the diameter of the shaft to which the sensor is attached. However, this approach has the disadvantage that it necessarily increases material requirements and weight of the substrate and also the space required to accommodate the substrate in operation.